Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical lens assembly and an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging optical lens assembly and an imaging apparatus which is applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Conventional constructions of telephoto optical systems are mainly equipped with multiple spherical glass lens elements. The lens size of these systems becomes too large to carry, and the costs of manufacturing these systems become too high. Hence, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these photographic requirements of convenience and multi-functions.